Post Its
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: Post Season Four finale Post it notes take on a whole new meaning for Derek and Meredith.


A bright blue square greeted Derek as he opened the chart Meredith had asked him to look over. She had brought it to him, saying not to rush or worry about it; just look it over when he had some free time. That had been almost two hours ago. He had felt a little guilty about waiting, especially when he seen the blue post it note inside. _Text me when you find this._ Smiling he did as the note asked and received a text back telling him to open his briefcase.

"Open my brief case?" Derek chuckled as he reached for the black satchel he brought to work with him each day. As soon as he flipped it open he found another blue post it. _Locker 223_ Locker 223? Raising a brow, he pushed his chair back and rose. Locker 223 was Meredith's locker. Getting in it would be easy. The combination was the date they had met at Joe's. He liked to tease her that it meant something. She claimed it wasn't about meeting him, that she had chosen the numbers because they were the date of the start of her career. She could claim what she wanted, he was going to stick with his belief.

"Shepherd," Webber greeted as they passed in the hall. Derek nodded but kept walking. He had a locker to check. And not time to chat with the chief.

Sure enough he came across another blue post it note when he managed to get the locker open. _Izzie makes the best ones!_ It was trickier than the last one but Alex coughing out 'muffins' next to him made figuring it out easier. He whispered a quick thank you and then hurried off to the lounge. The basket that usually contained the muffins was empty. He frowned, picking it up. A pink post it was taped to the bottom. _I said yes there._

The elevator he proposed in. Hurrying through the interns that were coming on shift he made a dash for 'their elevator.' "Hold that!" He yelled, barely sliding in before the doors slammed shut. A scrub nurse eyed him wearily as he circled the small car looking for the post it. He found it taped to a flyer about couples therapy. "Very funny Meredith," he muttered pulling it down. Another pink one. _Dorothy went there and so should you._

It took a bit longer to sort out that she was talking about The Emerald City bar. He thought about calling Joe and asking if Meredith had left him any notes but changed his mind. She was up to something and it was something big. He wanted to save every single note, just in case the night proved to be a memory he wanted physical evidence of. They would look back at the notes and smile, remembering all that had taken place.

"You can't go dressed like that." The giggle came from behind him. He turned to find a smiling Izzie Stevens-Karev standing there. She was a bit dressed up for rounds, wearing a light blue dress that was too dressy for casual but not dressy enough for a formal. "Here." She walked over to the nurses station, her heels clicking on the floor, and picked up a garment bag. "Meredith asked me to give this to you."

Before he could ask her any questions Cristina breezed past in a dress almost identical to Izzie's and hauled the tall, blonde off. It was a bit suspect, them wearing the same dress. He shrugged. Who knew what they were up to? His only concern was Meredith, and if she wanted him to wear the suit Izzie had given him he would. He carried it into an on call room and unzipped the garment bag. It was a suit he recognized. He had brought it with him to the hospital the day Meredith and he were going to go to city hall and get married. They never made it there, and in the grand scheme of things it was a blessing. If they hadn't been at the hospital George would have died.

It didn't take long to change but he took a moment to fold the clothes he had worn, as well as the garment bag. He left them with the nurses, promising to get them as soon as he could. They giggled and told him not to worry about it. If he found it odd he didn't remark or think about it. He was on a mission. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to The Emerald City and Meredith's next note. The suit was a dead give away that she had something romantic planned. She never planned anything, which meant whatever this was it was special to her. He wouldn't let her down.

His steps faltered just outside Joe's bar. It looked closed for a private party of some sort. One that was connected to the hospital if he wasn't mistaken. Thinking back Cristina and Izzie weren't the only ones that had been dressed up; Webber and Karev had looked pretty snazzy themselves. Tentatively he opened the door, wondering if he was suppose to.

When he stepped inside it was like entering another world. Some one had moved the tables to one side, and placed white table clothes over their scarred tops. That same person, presumably, had also set up a trellis of some sort that was covered in ivy and wisteria. There was also a podium of some sort beneath it. His brow wrinkled up as he studied the decorations. If he didn't know better he would think it was a wedding. His breath caught in his throat. Meredith wouldn't…would she?

"One year ago today we sat in a locker room and wrote our vows," a soft voice whispered just as a small hand touched his arm. A smile stretched across his lips as he turned to find the woman he loved standing next to him. His smile grew as he took in the simple lavender colored gown she wore. "I'm asking you to say those vows to me today. To make what's in our hearts legal. Do you want to do that?" The nervous anticipation in her eyes was adorable, and one of the many reasons he loved her.

"I do," he said softly. "I do."


End file.
